Lilian, the Untold Story of Batman
by HarleyXBatmanXJoker
Summary: In a world where you feel left out and alone, the most unlikely people will spring to your aid and become allies. Lilian, friends with Gordon, and Bruce Wayne, finds that wisdom to be the truth.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 I am Lilian My name is Lilian. Im 23 years of age. I have yet to be arrested. Im a "good" driver. I dont reguraly get inebreeated. enough of that, what im about to do will change my life for good.

"Please, Lilian! dont do this! we can help you! it doesnt have to end this way!" the commisioner bellowed at me through a loud speaker.  
"oh but it does." I look over my sholder and i can see him, his eyes pleading.  
"what do you want? We can make it through this!" His eyes are brimming with tears.  
"I want nothing that the world can give me." Rain sprinkeled and blazed, it soaking everyone. the entire police task force, me, everyone.  
"dont..." He wispered. I looked forward, and stepped off.  
My life will end.

NOW.

I feel no pain as im falling. No remorse. The sudden rush of cold hits me as I plummet into the water. The great tides hit me as the rain pummles the surface.  
I gasp in and try to breath. water fills my lungs and I shut it. If one was to kill ones self would drownding be a good method?  
My bodys instantaious reaction to breath hits me and I realise that I dont have oxygen. I open my eyes, the water rushes past. Burning them.  
I close as I scream out in pain. Water fills my lungs again. Im getting drug down by currents. All I see now is black.

Nothing.

This must be what its like to die.

I hear voices.

How can that be? I'm dead. There cant be other people here? Why am I hearing such noises? My eyes flutter open and I look dazily around.  
I feel a tube down my throat. I raise my hand to pull it out when I hear a fimaliar voice.

"Thank god for batman!" I hear a mans voice chant in the backround. The clatter of gurney wheels turning edges my mind. So I'm not dead.  
I pulled the tube out "where- am i?" i meanaged to stumble out.  
"Gotham City General Hospital." a soft womans voice answered, assuming that it was a nurse.  
"No!" I protested. "I want to be dead!" my voice was still very weak.  
"Calm down child, your safe now. We can help you." Gordan looked at me.  
"No you cant." My eyes rolled as I looked over to the otherside of the gurney.

A tall statuesque man walked alongside. Worry hinting his glance.  
His eyes met mine for a brief moment and I could see and feel his pain. He blinked and looked a head.

"We're almost there." a voice called, I looked beyond me and saw a man looking at me. He was dressed in scrubs. The doctor.  
He extended his hand and took a board from one of the nurses. He glanced over it and grunted. Apparently they have a code, every grunt is distintive.  
The nurse noded and ran off. the doctor glanced at the god and spoke. "its been a long time my friend, we need to get re-aquanted."  
The god looked down at me and pleaded the man with his eyes. "take care of her as you would me. I'll pay the bill but make sure that you take the best care." His glances were grave and understood.

The doctor pulled the gurney into a bright room filled with the sent of flesh and bleach. i looked around.  
"We have to give you a heavy seditive. Your wounds arnt looking so good and weve got to stich you up." his green eyes looked down at me. The shadows cast along his face sent shivers down my spine.  
"NO!" I protested.  
"Nurse please give her the medication." His eyes shifted and he grabed somthing metal.

Thats all I remember.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Manila walls

I woke up. very dazed and disorented I looked around.

I licked my lips, they felt dry. Someone sprang to my aid,brought me a drink. I sipped it and wet my lips.

"What happned? How long was I out?" I reached to my forhead, and wiped sweat off my brow.  
"Six hours in intensive care, your going to be okay the doctor says. He's got you on medication now for the pain." Gordon looked down at me.  
"Why didnt you just let me die?" I looked at him and breathed in. A sharp pain protested my actions. I exhailed.  
"I love you like a daughter. I wouldent ever let anything like this happen," Gordon looked down at me.  
"I'm so sorry I couldent stop this from happining...I wanted you to be happy, I never thought that youde take such drastic mesures," he continued. "If you didnt want to mary my son why didnt you just tell me?" his eyes met mine and his were filled with regret.  
"I tried. I wanted out because your son is hatefull! hes abusive. I'm not to have it." I looked away and folded my arms.  
"Tommy? My son? Abusive? How? When? Why?" he looked down at his weding ring.  
"Ask him yourself." I ignored him. Memories flashing through my head. Then he walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he looked nervous, he carried in a bouquet of flowers.  
"Fine." I said sourly.

"Gordon? what happend? to her?" he mumbled. Gordon looked at him and sighed.

"She was going to mary tommy, you remember tommy? The blond child whos parents went to prison?"  
"Figures." I finished his sentance."With a kid like that I'd go willingly." My eyes looked to my arms and my rage increased.  
"Why do you say that?! Just because he wasnt raised right?! you may talk to him that way but you wont talk about him that way!" Gordon got up and shook his finger at me.  
"I'll scoff, retort, and dismember any lies about your so called 'son' anyday, you dont live with him I do." I looked at the manila colored wall.  
"I, You better," he grunted and straightened.

"Look I'm very sorry for what has happended to you but, I love my son very much." He pushed up his glasses and exhailed.  
"Should I leave?" The man questioned.  
"No please stay, um...Lilian, this is Bruce Wayne. Bruce, Lilian." Gordan gestured to introduce us.  
"Ahh so your the imfamous Lilian, huh? It's very nice to meet you. When gordon called and said you were in trouble I had to help. It was the least I could do after all the roberies his boys have stoped." Bruce smiled and looked at Gordon. He smiled in return.  
The large muscular doctor walked in.  
"Hello, Lilian, how are you feeling?" he walked over and took my pulse.  
"Fine." my tone was still laughed and looked at Bruce.  
"You didnt come for a friendly visit? You've made her angry." he chanted and looked at me once again.  
"Oh I assure you it is my goal to make your day as a doctor the hardest of your life." Bruce smiled and looked at him. The doctor took off his cap and face protector.  
"Your hair, it's very..." I mused.  
"Bright isn't it? I called him the fire engine for the longest time." Bruce smiled and poked fun at him.

"I'm doctor Thomas. please call me Tommy." my head flickered with horrific images of beatings and tortures. I screamed.  
"What did I say?" he rushed to my side and checked my heart rate and my monitors.  
"Your name, she's mentaly unstable, I'm sorry I should have told you." Gordon had to yell over my shrill cries. I felt a soft cold touch on my cheek.

"Shh, it's okay Tommy isn't going to hurt you. Were childhood ..." his luling voice calmed me. When I opened my eyes I saw Bruce standing with his eyes locked on mine.  
"See he's not going to hurt you, trust me. We were childhood friends and were still friends. I pay him to keep you safe." he smiled and looked at them. I breathed iraticly. I slowed my breathing.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Tommy looked at Bruce and rubbed his head.  
"I dont honestly know." Bruce removed his hand from my face and I snached it back. He looked supprised.  
"Please stay." I begged.  
"Okay, I'll stay. Let me make a call to my butler." He smiled and squesed my hand.  
"Okay." I let go and he walked out of the room.

Chapter 3 Room mates I must have dozed off. i heard bruce come back in and whisper something to the nurse. he sat next to me in a chair and i woke.  
"hey" i whispered,"its a little late to be here isnt it?" i looked up at him trying to not nod asleep again.  
"the nurses alwase make an acception for me," he smiled."How are you feeling? did your nap help?" he touched my hand softly and leaned back in his chair.  
"yes it did thank you." i smiled. "arnt you cold? its really chilly in here." i looked at him and yawned.  
"im a little chilled but its nothing that i cant stand." he smiled, i melted. if i kept him around, i might never be cold again.  
i smiled at my corny thought.  
"what? why are you smiling in such an amused way?" bruce wanted to know, he wanted to learn my secrets.  
"nothing. it was nothing. just a clishet." i smiled. " get some more rest. itll be good for you, if you want i can stay here with you." he smiled and looked at me.  
"id like that. but only if you dont mind. i wouldent want to put you out or anything." i smiled and he did also in return.  
"ill stay, i like your company." he got up as a nurse walked in.  
"can i get you anything sweety?" she smiled.  
"no, thank you." i looked at bruce who was facing her discussing his living arrangements for the next day or two.  
"okay? thank you, tell tommy i really apreciate it." he smiled and patted her on the sholder. he walked back to me and sat down.  
"looks like were going to be room mates," he mused and moved closer to me.  
"tell me about yourself. why do you not want to marry tommy?" he looked at me and i began my tale. 


End file.
